Who?
by light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice
Summary: **on hiatus** I woke up here and I don’t know where here is. All I remember is feelings, and names. All I have is a question, who am I? RATED T FOR THINGS
1. PRE-FACE

I don't know where I am. I don't know why I'm here. I know these people but I don't know how I know them. I don't even know if I can trust them. All I remember is feelings, feelings that I felt around them,

Happy

Sad

Excited

Nervous

Angry

Frustrated

But most of all

Safe

Feelings and names, I don't know how I know their names but I do. I don't know if I know my own, I'd have to think about it, that is until the girl with the brown hair and the teal eyes, Biana looks me in the eyes and whispers it,

"Sophie,"

 **AN: Carin: What is this? you might be asking. The answer is very simple, I have no idea.**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter one

"Where am I?" I asked. Biana nodded and turned to one of the others, Dex, in the corner,

" It worked," she said sadly, everyone nodded,

"What worked?" I asked, a boy, Keefe looks at me with pity, "Keefe, please where am I?" They all get a confused look on their faces,

"You remember us?" asks the last one of them, a boy with teal eyes and brown hair, before I even get the chance to think if his name I get an emotion,

Trust

Can I still trust him? I think so, I slowly nod in response to his question,

"And can you hear this," says his voice in my mind, I nod again. He grabs my hand and our thumbs click together, or more rings on our them,

"Okay," he says in my head.

"Can you hear this," I think, he nods.

"Sophie," starts Dex, " how much do you remember, I think about for a minute,

"I know the four if you, but I don't know how, it's like I remember how you made me feel, but not the scenarios where I felt it," she explained.

"I'm going to say a few names and tell me what you think of or if it sparks anything," Keefe told me, I nodded, "Edaline," I shake my head, "Grady," Doesn't give me anything, so I shake my head again, "Amy," I shake my head again, "Alden," nothing. I shake my head, "Silveny," I feel like I should know something but I don't so I shake my head again, "okay last one, Black Swan," he says,

"Moonlark ," I say not thinking, or even really knowing what I said. They all look at each other, "Suldreen," I add as the thought comes to my head. He leaves the room. The other three watch him go. I look at the three of them, Dex seems to be the odd one out if the group, Fitz and Biana both have perfect features ( Although Biana had thin scars running across her body that looked almost like a spider web,), brown hair and teal eyes, whereas Dex's are more of a periwinkle and his hair is a blond, red sort of colour, Strawberry blond I guess. His features are fairly perfect too but it's easier to tell with the other two. Keefe comes back into the room.

"Apparently it was supposed to work like this," he told them, they nodded,

"What?" I ask. They all look at eachother,

"Should we tell her?" Dex asks,

"Probably," responds Biana,

"It might contradict with her plan," Fitz says,

"We don't need to be a part of her plan," says Keefe. Fitz nods,

"What plan?" I ask, they all look at eachother. What plan? Is my plan or someone else's? Does it have to do with my memories? Why can Fitz talk to me in my mind? Why can I talk to him back?

" You were afraid that some bad people would hurt people you loved to affect you, so you erased them from your mind so they couldn't use them to hurt you," Biana explained, "It was to protect them," I feel my eyes start to burn.

"Oh "I whisper, Fitz comes and sits next to me,

"You okay?" he asks me. I nod sadly,

"Will I ever get to see them again," I ask, Keefe quickly cuts in,

"Of course, and in the meantime we all get to be roommates," he exclaimed. It was quite obviously a response made to make me feel better. Still it helped. "Come on I'll show you around," he said gesturing for me to stand. I stand up and follow home into a hallway. Knowing that I'm missing something about him, but I don't know what.

 **An: Carin: These will be pretty short chapters because really the point of this is to reintroduce myself to first person point of view, but I also felt like it was something I wanted to post on the internet. Anyways the ships will probably be Vackiznee and then some Sophitz and maybe mentioned Teefe, and then maybe actual Teefe at the end. Also, maybe Sophie will live through this! Anyways**

 **Bye**


End file.
